The technology of the present disclosure relates to a driving device, an electronic apparatus provided with the driving device and a driving device control method.
In the related art, there is well-known a driving device in which electromagnetic clutches are installed in power delivery routes between a motor and a plurality of driven bodies.
The driving device includes, as the driven bodies, e.g., a conveying roller pair and a register roller pair of an image forming apparatus. A conveying roller clutch is installed in a power delivery route between the motor and the conveying roller pair. A register roller clutch is installed in a power delivery route between the motor and the register roller pair. The conveying roller clutch and the register roller clutch are formed of electromagnetic clutches.
Furthermore, the driving device includes, as the driven bodies, e.g., a photosensitive drum and a flywheel. The photosensitive drum and the flywheel are disposed in a coaxial relationship with a drive shaft. A flywheel clutch is installed in a power delivery route between the motor and the flywheel. In this driving device, when driving the photosensitive drum, the flywheel is connected to the drive shaft by the flywheel clutch. On the other hand, when urgently stopping the photosensitive drum, the connection is cut off by the flywheel clutch. The flywheel clutch is formed of an electromagnetic clutch.
As one example of the electromagnetic clutches, there is known an electromagnetic clutch that includes an input gear driven by a motor, an armature connected to the input gear so as to rotate together with the input gear, a rotor disposed in a coaxial relationship with the armature, an output member for interconnecting the rotor and a driven body, and an exciting coil for generating a magnetic force. In this electromagnetic clutch, if the exciting coil energized, the armature is pressed against the rotor by the magnetic force generated due to the energization. Thus, the power of the motor is delivered to the output member through the input gear, the armature and the rotor. On the other hand, if the exciting coil is de-energized, the armature is moved away from the rotor by a biasing spring. Consequently, the power delivery from the motor to the output member is cut off.